Can You Show Me
by cyke93
Summary: The fact that she still had doubts about losing her virginity only proved that she still wasn't ready to lose it. She didn't deserve that and Nathan certainly didn't, but that didn't mean she wanted more. Set in season 1 before they got married. Rated M!
1. Can You Show Me

Can You Show Me

Summary: The fact that she still had doubts about losing her virginity only proved that she still wasn't ready to lose it. She didn't deserve that and Nathan certainly didn't, but that didn't mean she wanted more. Set in season 1 after "I love you" and before the marriage.

Note: I know the last thing I should be doing is posting a new story but this is mostly a One-shot kind of deal although there is sort of a sequel, but I think it can stand alone by itself. We'll see how reviews go. I know tonight's episode of OTH will probably be really sad so I'm hope some Naley fluff will help. Enjoy and please review !!

. . . .

She could die from his kisses, literally and Haley James thought to herself, _what a way to go_. It was a Friday night and Nathan and Haley were content on spending it alone together in Nathan's apartment. After realizing that there was absolutely nothing to watch on television, they opted to go for a swim in the swimming pool provided by Nathan's apartment complex. She always loved the water ever since she was little, but as she got older it brought a whole other sense of enjoyment. Seeing her boyfriend in nothing but his swimming trunks, Haley had to bite her tongue and thanked the lord that the water helped to cool her down.

She didn't deny that she was conservative, old fashioned even but she wasn't a prude. Like any other girl, she found guys attractive, cute, sometimes sexy. Growing up her best friend was Lucas and the rest of their friends were mostly guys from the river court, and then there was Taylor but her and her sister never really got along. Haley realized that she never really had any close girl-friends but somehow this year not only brought her, her first real boyfriend but her first real girlfriends as well.

Brooke and Peyton were certainly something else. Brooke seemed to be the complete opposite of Haley. While Haley was conservative, Brooke was anything but and she didn't mind sharing her opinions to the world. Granted some of the opinions didn't match Haley's own and the occasional _I can't believe she said that _moments always came into play but she admired Brooke's tenacity and her forwardness. Brooke made no apologies for her actions, reveling in her femininity and using it for all it's worth with guys, something Haley admired as well. Peyton's personality was sort of a mix between Brooke's and Haley's when it came to guys. Sure her and Brooke would gossip about the cute guy passing by and would make the occasional comments but nothing as bad as Brooke's.

It seems their influence had worked it's way through to Haley James because every time she saw her boyfriend shirtless, one word always popped inside her mind, _hot_. She had to take it back, it didn't matter if he was shirtless or not, Haley had found herself a hottie, who for some reason kept getting hotter and hotter in her eyes. Nathan Scott was definitely a guy she would chalk up as sexy, right up there with her male celebrity heroes like Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp, but those were actors, people she's only read about and seen on the screen, but Nathan, Nathan was real. And now here she was, on a Friday evening, still dripping wet with her equally dripping wet boyfriend on top of her. _Life can be both a blessing and a curse sometimes, _she thought to herself has her hands roamed his back.

They swam for a little bit, playing around and goofing off in the pool before heading back up to Nathan's apartment. It didn't take long for a full make out session to start going and Haley was currently lying on her back while Nathan was on top of her, their lips fused together. Haley couldn't believe that she was in love and more importantly, that someone else was in love with her. When Nathan muttered those three soft words, her heart melted and it only reaffirmed something she'd known for a long time, that she was completely and utterly in love with him.

She didn't know how it happened or why but it just did. He was the bad boy, her best friend's estranged half brother slash arch nemesis. It was the classic case opposites attract and attract they did. At first she was able to brush him off. She thought he was attractive, she never doubted that. She also knew that he knew that as well, which only served to fuel her initial distaste of him. She might've thought the guy was cute, but he didn't need to know. It didn't take long for his piercing blue eyes to cut right across her and his infamous Scott smirk turned her into mushy and suddenly cute and attractive turned into something far more dangerous, _desire_. Then he started to talk to her, like _actually talk_ to her and she realized that there was more to Nathan Scott than that exquisite exterior of his. It turned out that the sun didn't shine out of his sweet ass, that Nathan Scott was actually human, with real problems and real issues to deal with. Suddenly he wasn't just the cocky-arrogant jerk, he had a whole other side to him and she quickly started to like every side he had.

_Here we go again_, Nathan thought to himself as his body pressed up against Haley's. The cool waters from the pool were losing their affects and he tried his best to keep his cool but like always, his shorts slowly became tighter and tighter. He still found it hard to believe that the girl he would end up falling head over heels for (not like Nathan ever thought that would ever happen) would turn out to be Haley James, best friend of estranged half-brother. When he first met her, it was to piss off Lucas. He got his wish but the plan soon backfired when he ended up falling for her.

She was a challenge when he first met her. She didn't buy into his lines that most girls (well practically every girl) fell for. He never had anyone stand up to him like that before and at first he was pissed about it, but anger soon turned into something else, _desire_. The more she brushed him off, the more he was actually turned on by it because he could already see the cracks forming against her hard wall around her heart. Then he started to notice her, really notice her. The way her big brown eyes looked at her, the way her silky hair would fall against her shoulders. It turned out that Haley James was actually kind of hot, albeit she did hide herself in some ridiculous unflattering clothes. The words _ugly-ass poncho_ comes into Nathan's mind. She was beautiful and the first girl he ever described like that.

Yet, her beauty carried a double edge sword. After they started going out, that's when guys noticed her and wanted her. He was pissed, not just because of his jealousy but that they never bothered to notice her before. She was beautiful long before he ever came into the picture. On the other hand, he was grateful that no one noticed because he was the first guy to take notice and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride of being the first guy that Haley let in her heart. Thoughts of being _first_ for many things with Haley crossed his mind again and his shorts felt even tighter.

Haley felt him grow against her and she had to admit that she loved how he could get that reaction from being with her. She loved him, she knew that and she also had no doubt that he would _eventually_ be her first. _Eventually_ being the key word because every time Haley thought about taking the next step, she would back down. It didn't help that Nathan was so considerate of her feelings and being so sweet in not pressuring her, only made her want him more.

She sometimes wished that Nathan did force her, to give her that extra nudge she needed, but the fact that he didn't only made her want him more. She was old-fashioned, conservative but her views became skewed the more she fell in love with Nathan. She knew where this was heading, they would make out heavily for several minutes and then there would come a point where they would have to stop or risk going even further. She hated teasing Nathan like that and it didn't matter how many times he told her that he didn't care and that he would wait for her, it still didn't make Haley feel any less guilty.

The fact that she still had doubts about losing her virginity only proved that she still wasn't ready to lose it, even if she was feeling the urge. She didn't deserve that and Nathan certainly didn't. If there was even the slightest feeling of regret, Haley knew that Nathan would take it personally. He was already on Lucas' shit list for not only the things Nathan did to him before but making sure he didn't take advantage of Haley. He promised he wouldn't push Haley to do anything she wasn't ready for and it was a promise he was going to keep. Nathan didn't deserve regret or guilt for taking her virginity. He had been so sweet and understanding about everything that he deserved their first time to be special and guilt free.

Recently, she started rethinking things through. She wasn't ready for sex, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready for other things, she pondered. She already had him over for sleepovers and vice versa, even had his jersey number tattooed to her ass, why couldn't she take things to next level, just not _that level_.

Nathan peeled his body off her, slowly siding off to the side. One more second, he would literally rip her two piece bathing suite right off her and have her screaming so loud that cops would be banging on the door because the neighbors would complain. Nathan tried to shake off those thoughts as he was now painfully hard and tried his best to cover his erection by placing his arm over his crotch. It was silly, he knew it especially since he knew that Haley must've felt it but it reminded Haley of what he wanted and that in itself was a form of pressure that he didn't want to inflict on her. So, they both lied there, catching their breaths, knowing that they should stop now.

Haley turned to her side to face Nathan.

"Sorry.." She said softly.

Nathan gave her a confused look before realizing what she meant. "Haley.." He sighed in frustration, turning to his side to face her as well. "I told you.. you have nothing to be sorry for .. I'm the one that's sorry… I … I can't help how my body reacts to you.." He said softly. "Sorry." He mumbled out. Haley nodded her head, this conversation wasn't new and she could already see themselves playing the same old conversation they had a million times over.

Mustering some _Brooke_ courage (as Haley deemed it), Haley decided that this might be a good time to move things forward. They already moved forward emotionally be declaring their love to each other, why not more in the physical sense. Haley could already feel her nerves, they talked about sex before but only it the abstract sense that Haley is a virgin and that she wanted to wait. There were the sexual innuendos passed between them that they were both guilty of but they really hadn't talked more specifics. Nathan had awakened a sexual desire in Haley that she didn't know existed and she found herself becoming more and more curious about things of that nature.

"Can.. can I ask you something?" Haley asked.

"Anything." Nathan responded.

"After we stop.. you know.. when we're together.. umm.. before things get too .." Haley sighed as she fumbled through her words.

"Hales.. what's going on?"

"I'm sorry.." She said shaking her head. "What I'm trying to ask is.. what do you do? Like after we make out and stop and I go home or something or you go home?"

"Huh.. I'm not sure what you're talking about Hales." Nathan eyed her curiously.

Haley looked down to his arm which was covering his groin. Nathan followed his gaze and realized what she was talking about. "Do you like.. take care of _it_?"

"It.. meaning.. umm.. down there?" Nathan replied.

"Yeah.." Haley said blushing.

"Oh.. " Nathan muttered, instantly turning red himself. Only Haley James could get Nathan Scott to blush.

"Where.. where is this coming from?" Nathan asked.

"Honestly.. blame Brooke." Haley said rolling her eyes and both her and Nathan chuckled, a much needed tension breaker. "I'm... I'm just.. just curious."

"Curious?"

"Yeah.." Haley admitted, turning slightly even redder. "I mean.. you know what nevermind..." Haley fumbled again with her words. She sighed to herself again, feeling completely embarrassed, she wished she never opened her big mouth. Nathan saw her fighting with herself and knew this wasn't an easy thing for Haley to do. He actually liked the fact that she was willing to talk to him about these sort of things, it was clear that she never had this kind of conversation with anyone.

"Hey.." Nathan said, cupping her chin. "Don't be embarrassed .. you can ask me anything .. I don't want you to feel as if you can't talk to me."

"Even if I sound like an idiot.."

"You are not an idiot." Nathan was quick to point out.

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Hales.. look you were trying to ask me something.." Now Nathan was starting to feel a little embarrassed himself. "If you must know.. yes.. I .. umm.. you know.. _take care of it_." He tried to joke to lighten up the tension in the room.

"How?" She asked quickly, almost too quickly.

_What?! _Nathan immediately thought. That was not the response he was expecting from Haley. "Umm.. I don't know.. umm.. you see.." Now it was his turn to fumble on his words.

Haley had to laugh a little, it was a rare thing when she got Nathan Scott to act this way, especially since he makes her act like that all the time. It was the confidence boost she needed to keep prodding.

"Umm… look .. I think I know how.. but I was wondering if you can.. show me?"

"Show you?" He questioned again.

"Yeah.. if I were to leave right now and go home.. what would you do?" She asked more curious than anything else.

"Are.. are you sure?" He questioned again. Haley nodded and her eyes immediately landed at his midsection. Nathan followed her gaze and he found his blood rushing south again.

"Umm.. okay.. if .. if that's what you want." Nathan smirked. His hands slowly reached for the waistband of his swimming trunks and he slowly started to remove it, keeping an eye on Haley to make sure that this is what she really wanted. He had to admit that this whole thing was pretty hot and at least he would have no problem _rising_ to the occasion. He saw the lust in her eyes and it only helped to fuel him. He wanted so much to take things further but he loved her and this.. this he would do her way. He removed his shorts and once fully exposed, he could've sworn he heard Haley gasp for air. That in itself was already enough to make him loose it and he hadn't even touched himself yet. _God what this girl does to me_, he thought.

His right hand reached around the base and like so many times before, he slowly started to stroke his shaft. He saw Haley lick her lips and he imagined that look on her face many times while doing the same action. Countless times, they would stop making out and he would go home and lie on his bed and think about her and do the same exact thing he was doing now, but _now_… now she was here.

Haley squirmed from her spot as she watched in awe. She had never really seen a guy naked before, and changing the diaper of her little nephew doesn't quite count. He was amazing, _it _was amazing. Haley watched with morbid fascination and lust as Nathan's arms flexed his muscles as he stroked, the way his breathing got low and heavy, the way his abs glistened with sweat and his hand, his powerful hand grasping his equally powerful erection. She felt her own body heat up just watching him and she squeezed her legs together in an attempt to ease her own throbbing.

Watching her squirm was sending Nathan's mind and his hand into over drive. He closed his eyes, knowing that if he continued to look at her, he would explode right there and then. Haley wanted a show and he was more than willing to give her one. He tried to drift his mind, to come up with any sort of distraction to keep this going. But he was only human and his extremely curious and hot girlfriend watching him made matters only worse. It wasn't long that his fist pumped faster and before he knew it, he elicited a huge gasp before exploding in front of her, his warm seed going all over his hand and his torso.

"Wow…" Haley muttered a moment a later, while Nathan crashed his head back onto his pillow and tried to catch his breath.

Nathan looked at Haley, the look on her face was priceless.

"I'm glad you enjoyed.." He smirked at her.

"You had no idea… thank you.." She said softly as she leaned over and kissed him gently. Nathan wiped his hand across his side and leaned in further to deepen the kiss. They finally managed to pull away and their foreheads leaned in against each other.

"I think.. I think .. it's my turn." Haley said almost above a whisper. The meaning and weight of her words had him hard once again. Trying his best to control himself. Nathan simply nodded and said. "Okay." Not trusting to say anymore he moved back but was surprised when Haley reached out to grab his left arm and took his hands with hers.

_This_, Haley thought to herself was definitely something she was ready for.

To Be Continued/End

Please REVIEW !!


	2. Can You Help Me

Can I Help

Thank you all for the fabulous reviews. The idea just came to me and I ran with it. This chapter literally starts off from where the last one ended. Originally, last chapter and this chapter was supposed to be one chapter but I decided to split it and see if people would want me to continue, but this chapter is shorter than the other one. Someone told me that I should do this story at different intervals in Naley's relationship and that was my original idea as I sort of have a sequel to this one, but if I do write that one, it'll be it's own one-shot story. Like I said, a lot of sadness in Tree Hill this week so I hope this brightens someone's day.

On a more personal and serious note, my aunt is battling and unfortunately losing to cancer and as you can tell, this is not an easy time for me. My mind is a mess right now and I was only able to finish this story because I had half of it already written and I pretty much knew how it was going to go since this was only going to be a 2 parter. Because of this and work, I'm just too distracted to focus on my other stories, so I hope you understand why the next updates for my other stories might take longer. Sorry and thanks for understanding.

Please review, they brighten up my day!

. . . .

Nathan didn't know how this happened or why but right now he didn't give a fuck. They were making out, nothing new, but then she somehow convinced him to _take care of business_, (not like he needed much convincing) in front of her. It was the most erotic experience of his life, scratch that, it was ranked second. He was recovering from his high when Haley took his hand in hers and guided it her luscious breasts. But her top coming off was not his fault, well maybe it was. He hardened instantly at the touch of her, the firmness of her breasts and how it seemed to fit perfectly in the palm of his hand.

Next it was her turn to take care of business and all he could say was _wow_. Her hand slipped down underneath the bottom of her bathing suit and she moaned at the touch of herself. She cradled up next to him, pressing her back against his as he continued to grope her chest. She didn't care that he was still naked, didn't care that when she leaned back, where Nathan's _love juice_ and sweat smeared her back forming a thin adhesive layer that Haley was no rush to break apart from.

Nathan made sure to position himself, careful not to let his throbbing and now painfully erect hard-on press up against her, not for her sakes but mostly for his own. The feel of her delicate skin against it would surely have him erupting like Mount Saint Helen. Nathan didn't think anything could be better than this, but once again Haley James was proving him wrong as she greedily took his hand with hers and guided it down underneath her bottom. Roles reversed, it was now Nathan plunging his fingers deep inside her and Haley rubbing her hands against her erect nipples.

Haley didn't know how she let it get this far, she hadn't mean to but she was by no way regretting any minute of it. Seeing Nathan pleasure himself sent her body and mind racing. She had never seen something so sensual, so erotic in her whole life. She would later look back and ask herself how she got so bold as to let him feel her up, let alone allowing him to_ guide the ship_. But leave it to Nathan to let her do things and try things she never thought she would do. He made her feel sexy, confident and brave, the combination of which has now resulted in two of his firm fingers deep inside her.

_Get a grip_, Nathan told himself but with what he was doing with his hand right now, he knew that those were poor choice of words. His mind was racing and he had to double check to make sure that he wasn't doing anything she wasn't ready for. He tried to replay what just had happened in his mind. HE was the one tore his lips from hers and it was HER that propositioned him. SHE was the one who took his hands and although he had to admit that it was mostly his fault that her top was gone, it was her and HER alone that led them to their position right now. She was warm and wet and her muscles clenched around his fingers. He felt her hair graze against his palm and he was sort of glad that her bottom was still on. Seeing her fully exposed to him, he probably would've lost all self control, not like he had much left anyways.

He knew he could take things further, that _something _else could replace his fingers, but he wouldn't, he couldn't. He loved her too much to do that. Nathan would admit to himself that he wasn't the most patient person, but the anticipation of being with Haley was a journey he was willing to take. He was never into hugging or cuddling or any of that _romantic bull shit _as he used to refer to it. He was more or less and _in and in then out_ kind of guy, but Haley had changed all that, changed him. As much as his body wanted to be in her, his heart just wanted to be with her and that mattered more than anything.

She softly moaned his name and threw her head back to him, both of her hands reaching up over her and running her fingers through Nathan's dark hair. His mouth, his gorgeous mouth was biting into her shoulder blade and she was at least glad that she wouldn't have to be wearing a turtle neck tomorrow. The pleasure was building up inside of her, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Nathan was relentless, his fingers taunting her, teasing her, sending her into new heights until she couldn't go any higher and she moaned loudly his name again, the world fading around her. She gasped for air as her body shook violently before finally subsiding and she leaned back against Nathan completely out of breath. The sight, the feel of it all had him leaking like a broken faucet.

They laid there for a moment, both panting and out of breath. Nathan wasn't sure what to do next but he was still inside her and debated whether or not to keep them in there or not. He choose the latter, thinking that maybe now that Haley had her fix that she would feel embarrassed or regret what just happened. He gently and slowly pulled out of her, his hand running along her skin, wiping her wetness on her. His didn't need to worry as she took his hand with hers and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in towards him to face him now. Her smile was infectious but he would've carried one any way.

"Hi.." She said softly.

"Hey yourself.." He replied back and leaned down and gave her a quick but gentle kiss. "Are.. are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Honestly.. I've never felt better… thank you Nathan."

"Thank me? If anyone is thankful, it should be me!" He smirked and she laughed alongside with him.

"No.. I'm serious .. you've just been so amazing.. you're the most caring and understanding .. and most patient person I know .. I don't deserve someone like you."

"You're wrong." He stated and Haley gave him a curious look. "I'm the one who doesn't deserves you."

"Natha.." Haley tried to say but was immediately cut off.

"I was a jerk to Lucas but you still tutored me .. no one is as caring as you.. and all the crap I lay on you about my family .. you don't need to be dragged down by my problems but you still listen.. more importantly.. you want to listen .. no one is as understanding as you.. and .. well let's face it .. you've seen how I am when waiting for food or when you tutor me in math… no one has more patience than you.." He joked the last part out and she giggled but her heart was melting even more.

"God.. you really suck you know that.." Haley tried to joke as her eyes started to well up. She as so moved by his words, _God, I thought it wasn't even possible to fall more in love. _

"Please don't say suck right now." Nathan tried to joke as images of that word came crashing into his mind.

"Perv!" She joked as she held back her tears. "You know, I wonder how people would react if they knew that big bad Nathan Scott was just the sweetest thing." She smiled as she gently pinched his cheeks.

"They wouldn't know.. because it's only for you.. only because of you." He said firmly.

"You have to stop that.."

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying things that make me want to rip this bikini off." She pouted.

"Well you are halfway there." Nathan smirked. Haley gasped but he immediately threw his hands up in surrender. "Kidding.. kidding." He laughed.

"I'm serious Nathan.. you're just.. you're just so damn hot.. no one is as sexy as you!"

"Okay .. I won't argue with you there.." He smirked again. "But.. we both know that you Miss James are the sexiest one of all."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Definitely." He smiled back at her and leaned down again to kiss her. Their lips parted a moment later and Haley once again snuggled up to Nathan's bare form, but this time wrapping one her legs on his and gently grazing his still erect penis. Haley bit her lips once more as she gazed upon it. She could already feel herself getting hot by just looking at him. He noticed her looking at _it, _which was not helping in bringing it back down.

"So.. I have to ask.. why this.. why now.." He asked as he gently stroked her hair.

"I .. I wanted to." She said honestly a moment later. "I know I'm not ready for certain things but that doesn't mean I'm not ready for other things… you're my first Nathan.. truly and honestly.. the first guy I ever loved.. and the first guy I will make love to.. eventually of course."

"Of course." He smiled. "You're the first for me too …cuz never in my life had I cared and loved someone as much as I love and care for you."

Haley tilted her head back up and kissed him once more, this time both of their lips lingering against each other's and Haley repositioned herself to make herself more comfortable. Her thighs brushed up against his erection once more and Nathan immediately reacted to the touch. It gently slapped itself against her thigh as they continued to kiss. Their kisses stopped when Haley started to giggle against Nathan's lips.

"What.. what happened?" He asked.

"I think someone has a leaky pipe." She teased as she felt his erection twitch against her and a sliver of his hot liquid dribbled down against her. Nathan responded with a half smile, partially embarrassed but partially turned on. It was taking everything in him not to loose it.

"God Hales.. you're really not helping here." He teased.

Haley bit her lip for a moment, "What if I do?"

"Do what?"

"Help." She offered and Nathan went wide eyed.

"If.. if that's what you want.." He said as his voice nearly cracked.

"It is.." She said softly as her hand went down his chest and down his slick stomach. She traced her fingers along his navel and down his _happy trail_ before gently wrapping her hand around his powerful erection. She gasped herself at the touch, as she wondered how anything could be so soft yet so firm at the same time. It was thick and long and Haley thought to herself that there might've been some truth in what Brooke told her about guys' shoe sizes, divide by two and multiply by 1.5, Nathan's size 14's certainly fit the formula.

She tried mimicking his previous actions, as she stroked his shaft up and down. Nathan's breathing got deep and heavy and judging by his reaction, Haley knew that she was doing it right. "God Hales.." He muttered as yet another one of his fantasies was being played out in front of him. He can add this to yet another dream come true thanks to Haley. There was such a high build up to this moment that Nathan knew he couldn't last long and he didn't.

"Faster.." He said softly and Haley was only happy to oblige. A moment later, he was gasping her name as his hips jerked forward. Still packing a full load, it went all over her hands and his stomach. Nathan leaned back as he tried to catch his breath. Haley smirked, proud of herself for helping Nathan out. She loved that she was finally able to give something back to him.

Her hand was still wrapped around him and she was about to pull away but Nathan stopped her by putting his hand over hers. Then he took his other hand and placed it on hers, bringing it over to groin.

"This time.. try it with two hands." He grinned. She grinned back, only to happy to oblige. _God I could do this all night,_ she thought to herself.. and they did.

The End

Please review !!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - ?

So I decided to come back and continue this story. I couldn't come up with a title for this chapter so maybe you guys can help me out. I had many people suggest to me to write Naley as they enjoy their sexual journey together. I thought about it and I will definitely continue. So thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. This has actually been stuck in my head and although I wanted to write the next chapter of Winners and Losers, this came out. I hope now that I got this chapter out of my system I can focus on W&L. With this chapter, you'll see the next step Naley has taken, I can guarantee at least two more chapters. I will warn you that this chapter is very very intense and rated M .. very M.. near X. I tried to keep the writing style similar to the last two chapters, with just the write amount of smut but also with feelings behind their actions. In this chapter, I don't shy away too much and am at times blunt. I didn't want to write this as some sort of cheesy, low budge porno, so I hope it doesn't come across as that. Yes this is lust, but they are also in love and exploring their new found intimacy. This one is mostly Nathan's POV, you'll get some of Haley's next chapter.

I have to say that I am on pins and needles waiting news for season 7. I've heard some weird rumblings about Haley and if Haley isn't part of the cast full time next season, then please end the show now. The show without Naley is not OTH anymore. They are the sole reason why I lasted this long with the show, they are in fact the best part of the show. I looked back on some of the earlier episodes of season 6 and Naley did have a fair amount of screentime and kissing/flirting. I think we just miss when they just go at it like rabbits like in season 3. All I have to say to Mark is please sex it up, you have to gorgeous people in Joy and James, please use them ! Like many I feel like Haley is definitely being shoved to the back. I don't care about Sam, Millie or Mouth, get Haley in there. Why can't Haley be recording instead of Mia, or why can't they record together. I thought Haley was a teacher, what happened there and what happened to the rest of the season of the Ravens. I love Jamie but I can see why people complain about him. Is it summer yet? Send him and Andre to summer camp or something. I mean I love Jamie but I think we can see a lot more of Naley. Although I love every Scott family moment. I don't understand why Mark doesn't do an episode where Naley try to get it on but keep getting interrupted by Jamie or Deb, or any other characters that drop by their place. But hey, as long as Naley is fine, I'm happy and I can sleep better at night knowing they are together. I would've been so pissed about the whole double date thing because we def. did not get enough of Naley together but the whole freaking walkie-talkie scene was so good that it totally made up for it. I loved how they took it back to the two characters that started this show, Nathan and Lucas and their relationship. Look at episode 1 and now, they really have come a long way and it was nice of them to remind us of that.

K that was a longer rant than expected, my goal it to make at least someone blush, enjoy this chapter and please review!

. . . . .

Nathan laid back in bed, his hands behind his head as leaned against his backboard and pillows. He let out a slight gasp as he felt Haley take in his nipple in her mouth. She started doing that a few days ago and he absolutely loved it. After they took their relationship to a whole new level, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, literally. Nathan licked his lips as he saw his incredibly hot girlfriend swirl her tongue against his nipple while her soft, yet strong hands gently stroked him off. He couldn't believe the new level of intimacy they shared. He never thought a touch could do so much to him, but with Haley everything was different.

They still haven't gone all the way but he was perfectly fine with that. The alternative was definitely making up for it. He could still see her hesitation and doubt and he always reassured her that he didn't care and quite frankly he didn't. With each passing day he was falling more and more in love with her and vice versa. He knew sex, in whatever shape or form it may appear, was all new to Haley and he was careful not to push her too far along. He was more than happy to feed her curiosities, or fantasies, either way he didn't care. They both got off on it anyway.

After their initial encounter, Haley pulled back, slightly embarrassed about being so brazen. He quickly dashed her fears away by fusing his lips to hers and letting two of his fingers inside of her. After that, Haley got more comfortable with their new _activities_. With each passing day, Haley was getting more confident in herself and her sexuality. She was still the shy girl that Nathan could make blush, but she was definitely taking risks and letting Nathan knew exactly what she wanted.

At school, they would make out in the janitor's closest while their hands slipped down each other's jeans, both needing to cover their mouths with each other in an attempt not to make too much noise and get caught. And now every time they were alone together in Nathan's apartment, he practically walked around half naked or just plain old naked. It wasn't his fault, well not mostly. Haley had playfully requested that he be shirtless around her as much as possible. It was something Nathan was willing to comply and then some. Nathan knew he had a good body, all the time he spent playing basketball and at the gym showed for it, but the way Haley's eyes would grow wide and how she seemed to practically drool at the site of him, there was no way he wasn't going to give his girl the eye candy she craved. He knew it was a form of pressure on his part but he was careful not to let things get any further, they were definitely taking baby steps and Nathan was all for letting Haley take the leap, not him.

He remembered one day after a particular hard day at practice. He came home all sore and even the hot shower he took couldn't relieve the tension he still felt. He came out of the bathroom, dripping wet, clad only in a small towel that just barely fit around his waist. He sat down on the couch while Haley made him a drink. She placed it on the coffee table and he eagerly drank it.

_Placing the empty glass down, Nathan sighed once more._

"_Still sore?" Haley asked as she cleaned off the counter top._

"_Yeah.. Whitey's been killing us.." Nathan said as he started to rub his shoulder._

"_Here.. let me get that.." Haley said as she jumped up from behind the couch. Nathan moved a little forward to give Haley some room, as she sat on the back support of the couch and started to massage Nathan's tense muscles. After a minute, Nathan started to relax and leaned back into Haley._

"_Your hands are amazing.." Nathan smirked. _

"_Well you should know.." She said seductively into his ear. He was already getting hard from the massage but hearing her purr in his ear had him rock hard in no time. Haley smirked to herself as she saw the now huge and throbbing tent form against the towel Nathan wrapped himself in. She could already feeling herself getting hot and wetter with each passing second. Sexy didn't begin to describe how she felt about Nathan. The pure physical attraction to him was in itself scary and surprising for Haley, but the fact that he had her heart as well, God she was a goner and hopelessly in love. Sliding down, she sat down behind Nathan, her legs wrapping around his side as she moved her hands down his side and started to play with his nipples. Nathan moved a little bit more forward to give Haley more room as he completely sank into her. _

_Her chin rested on his shoulder as she gently teased his hardened nipples. Then her hands moved further down, taking their time to soak up his delicious and rock hard abs. She couldn't believe it, it was as if he was from a greek sculpture, absolute perfection. Finally, her hands made it down to his erection and she gently grasped him with both hands. His breathing slowed and she felt him writhe against her. She loved this sense of power and control she had over him, especially over something like this. She knew he was sexy but he also made her feel it as well. _

_Her hands wrapped around him but still couldn't cover it completely. She was still amazed by it despite the numerous times she touched it. Nathan wanted a massage and she was most certainly giving it to him. Her strokes were slow and tentative, this was something she definitely did not want to rush. Being a little bit more bold, she let one hand go down to the base of the shaft, enjoying the feel of is dark hairs gently tickling her fingers. Reaching under him, she grabbed his sack and started to gently massage them. Nathan nearly blew his load, she'd never really played with the boys so he was quite shocked, not like he was complaining. Seeing him squirm, she suddenly panicked, thinking she did something wrong. _

_Her hands left him, "Oh my God! Are you okay? I grabbed too hard.. I'm sorry.."_

"_No.. no baby.. you just took me by surprise.." Nathan had to almost suppress his laughter. _

"_Oh.. it didn't hurt or anything?" She asked concerned. _

_God she was so cute when she was like this. She was giving him a handjob and all she could think of was his comfort. Didn't she knew the amount of pleasure she gave him. In a span of a few seconds, he loved her just a little bit more. _

"_No.. far from it.. now come here.." He smirked as he took her hands with him, one grabbing back to his shaft, the other going back down under him. He gently stroked himself while her hand was under his and with the other, started to gently massaged his balls, letting her know just how he liked it. Haley was always a fast learner and it didn't take long for Haley to pick up and Nathan freed himself and let Haley take full control once again. _

_He started to wiggle against her, he could already feel himself coming close. Her strokes quickened and she left one hand on his shaft while the other roamed his body, rubbing his abs, pinching his nipples, before returning to massaging the _fellas_. His breathing was more erratic now as Haley saw him fight to hold back the waves of pleasure she knew was coming. She quickened the pace, wanting nothing more to give him the release he so craved. _

"_Oh.. God.. Hales.." He moaned her name. With one last grunt, his body jerked forward with it releasing a torrid of his seed all over her hands and on his now sweaty torso and stomach. _

That was then and this was now. While Nathan comfortably leaned back, Haley had moved over to his other nipple. He loved how she wanted him so much, the more time they spent together, the more they never wanted to leave each other. He closed his eyes as she gently stroked him and peppered his chest with kisses. He felt her lips move down his torso, kissing their way down to his abs, her teeth grazing his skin and biting into the flesh. He took another deep intake of air, trying his best to run stat scores and history homework to throw his body off. Nathan was all about stamina but that was when he was in control, not like this with him putty in Haley's hands.

She was on the edge of the bed now, sliding off so now she was on her knees. The thought of her doing something else besides jacking him off had also crossed his mind. He didn't think they were ready for that, or if Haley even wanted to. Yet, Haley had always had a way of surprising him. One second, her tongue was tracing the contours of his "happy trail," the next he felt her hot open mouth on the head of his shaft.

"Oh God.." Nathan muttered out loud as a new sensation took over him. He opened his eyes to confirm what he was already feeling. And yes, this was not a dream. There for all his glory to see was his incredibly hot sexy girlfriend, trying to swallow him whole. The site alone was enough to make him pop his load. All the fantasies, all the times he whacked off alone in his room, dreaming of this moment and now suddenly it was here. He thought that this might be too soon, too fast but the way she was glided her tongue over his head, he really didn't care anymore.

"Fuck.." He muttered as he squirmed against the bed, completely caught off guard by Haley's new found activity. She kept one hand at his base while the other roamed his muscular body, her head bobbing up and down, trying to take more of him each down she went down.

"God your huge.." He heard her mutter as she pulled her lips away from. Nathan almost lost it right there but somehow kept his cool. His head was swimming in a pool of pleasure, not able to form a coherent thought, just letting the feeling of Haley's mouth over him taking over.

Realizing she couldn't take the whole thing down, she started to glide her mouth across the length, holding the base steady while she did her best to get him off. She felt him tense up and knew he was close. Their eyes locked and all they saw was each other, lost in a haze of lust and love. She needed him to get off and now. Stroking him harder this time, she went back down trying her best to take as much of him in. Nathan had never felt anything this incredible and the fact that she was moaning in pleasure too … and the slurping sounds she was making was too much for him to take. He couldn't believe he lasted this long but that was about to end.

"Ahh.. fuck… HALES!!" He cried out as he buckled his hips. Haley just sucked harder and stroked him faster as he exploded all over her. It filled her up instantly, then flowed back down to the source. He looked down, her hand was still holding him firm, his shaft completely slick and covered with his seed, much like his girlfriends lips. Nathan didn't think she'd swallow but she did, at least a little and that was enough to keep rock hard for round two. When she licked her lips, he lost it as he swooped down and dragged her on top of the bed.

To Be Continued . . . .

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Can You Show Me

Chapter 4

Forgive me, it's taken over three years to update and this story and thank you so much for the feedback but here it is lol. I know many have patiently waited for this chapter. This was always one of my to do stories but never got around to it. With the show ending, I thought it would be a special treat by wrapping this story up as well. I wish I had more time to sit down and write more but that's life for you. I hope you enjoy this and inside I'm shedding a tear over the end of OTH and of course my beloved Naley. This is the ramblings of a oth/naley fan who is sad to see the show end. This may not have be as graphic as the previous chapters but I wanted to write a short story not a porno lol. Just remember the title and how this story started, I tried to bring it all together full circle in my own way lol. I have more to say on my other story, Suffer Part II that I'll be uploading after the show airs. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Haley let her white dress fall to the ground and she took a step back to completely remove herself from it. She was surprised to see Nathan just standing there. She can tell he was in deep thought. Suddenly, she felt herself feeling very naked in front of him, despite still having her bra and underwear on. She started to feel uncomfortable under his stare, which was weird because the past few weeks saw them almost go over the edge and make love already. She started to wonder, did Nathan not want to do this? Was getting married a mistake? They knew they rushed into things but was Nathan already having doubts?

"Nathan?" Haley questioned. Nathan raised an eyebrow and his serious expression softened and he smiled at her. He took a step towards her and ran his calloused fingers through her hair.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?"

"Are.. are you okay?" Haley questioned, she wasn't quite sure what to make of Nathan's behavior. She didn't think at this point after getting married that they would still be standing vertically.

"I'm more than okay, we're .. we're married." He said almost in surprise.

"You just realized that now?" Haley questioned as she ran her hand to his shoulders and pushed his blazer away. It too fell onto the ground and Nathan closed his eyes and stilled his breath as she felt Haley's hands roam through his body, removing his clothes one by one until he was clad in his boxers.

"This is all surreal." He said softly and he dipped down and captured her lips. Wrapping his arm around her, he unclasped her bra and that fell to the ground. He motioned forward and she took a step back, the back of her knees hitting the bed and she broke off the kiss to lie down. Nathan's hand roamed down her side and pushing the waist band of her underwear down. Haley lifted her legs and allowed Nathan to pull it off. She moved up the bed and Nathan stood up and removed his boxers.

Hovering over her, he took a moment to admire the beauty before him and then he pressed his body against her and she felt his erection against her thighs and that made her insides quiver even more with anticipation. They kissed and because they were Nathan and Haley, a kiss was just not an ordinary kiss. Their lips pressed hard against each other as did their bodies.

"Nathan.." Haley let a small moan escape from her lips, "Please." She said almost in a whisper. She couldn't take much more of this. She needed him so much.

Part of Nathan wanted to keep this going, to draw it out and have her begging for more but unfortunately or fortunately, he wanted it just as bad. He already made it clear why he wanted to marry her and this, this new found intimacy they were going to share would just be icing on top of the wedding cake they haven't had yet. Weddings often ended up being about other things or other people rather than the two people getting married and so for Nathan this was perfect for him and he wanted this moment, this instant to be perfect for her.

Nathan nodded and his eyes told her to prepare. While the past few weeks have had them _exploring_, this was something new all together and what was coming next was literally _bigger_ than what they had done before. With their eyes locked, Nathan sank into her wet folds, trying his best to go as gently as possible. He put as much of his weight on his elbows as he felt her barrier and then finally break through it and before he knew it, he had his entire length in her.

Haley elicited a small gasp, of pleasure or pain, he wasn't sure.

This was better than Nathan could've ever imagined. Everything was warm and slick and it took everything in him not to pull out and do it all over again. He felt slightly ashamed that he was enjoying this so much while Haley was in obvious discomfort. He berated himself for going too fast, that he shouldn't have went in all the way.

"Are you okay?" He asked concern. Haley nodded, her heart fluttering that even now at this moment, in their position that he was still so concerned about her. Like when she said yes to his proposal and said _I do_ only moments earlier, she had no regrets and found herself falling more and more in love with him.

"There was some pain but it's gone now." She reassured him "It actually feels really good." Nathan smiled and leaned down to kiss her again as he slowly and methodically started to sway his hips. But Haley had adjusted rather quickly and she started squirming even more, her mind not sure what to do but her body certainly knew that it wanted.. more. She shifted her legs and now they were wrapped around the cheeks of his ass and he was entering her now at a new angle. The sensation was incredible and Nathan couldn't help but go faster and go in deeper.

She gasped and moaned a lout and when her finger nails dug into Nathan's back, he thought he was going to lose it right there and then. He kissed her hard and knew he was in dangerous territory. In an attempt to draw it out further, he grabbed hold of her side and rolled them onto a different position, where it was Haley now on top.

The idea seemed good at first but Nathan quickly realized his mistake.

Her hands rested on his chest and she was gyrating against him and he tried to stay still but he ended up swaying his hips forward and with her on top of him, he was pinned down and he couldn't stop what he knew was coming.

Haley felt him swell inside of her and for a moment she wasn't sure what was going on until it dawned on her that it was Nathan who had come undone first. The knowledge spurred her on and she moved her hips even faster, wanting him to get as much pleasure from this as possible. For so long now, it was he who would bring her to the brink and she was happy that this time the roles were reversed.

Nathan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Haley hadn't come yet and he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Are you okay?" It was her turn to ask as she leaned forward, to meet his lips. He was still buried in her and her movements now stilled.

This was definitely not how he planned their first time together would but Nathan was persistent. He may have been the one to be knocked out first but he was definitely going to make sure he was going to deliver the knockout blow.

"I'm more than okay." He flipped them back over so now he was back on top and he was still inside her. He kissed her hard, their tongues battled and Nathan felt a resurgence. Nathan knew his body and the great thing about him was his excellent rebound rate, both on and off the court. He started swaying his hips, this time in circular motions.

Haley gasped, she wasn't expecting that and she was glad that Nathan just took over. He was hitting spots she didn't know she had. All she could focus on was Nathan and the pleasure he was giving her. His pulls were longer this time, now that she had adjusted somewhat to his girth and length. He felt her clench around his erection and she cried out his name both in surprise and pleasure as she experienced a wave of pleasure she didn't think was possible. She thought the other times Nathan sent her over the edge were incredible, this paled in comparison. The clamping action was too much and Nathan felt himself going under again. His hips shook violently and part of him was amazed that he was able to find his release so soon.

Exhausted, he rolled to his side and Haley felt somewhat empty now that he had withdrawn himself from her. But still, he pulled her close to him, her back against his chest, his arms draped over her. Both were sweaty and breathing hard as they tried to recuperate. Even though both were tired, they fought sleep, the moment, the actions they shared were too momentous to let the evening go by in slumber.

"What're you thinking Mrs. Scott?" Nathan propped himself up on one elbow while the other reached for Haley's hand and he stared proudly at the gold band she was wearing.

"Big things.. big important things." She squeezed his hand.

"Like this isn't how I pictured my wedding night."

"No .. like this is the night we're going to tell our children about and our children's children."

"I'd like to have kids some day."

"A son with your eyes."

"No, a little girl just like you."

Haley felt her heart flutter as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm going to love you forever Haley James Scott."

10 years later.

Strolling out of Tric, Nathan and Haley walked hand and hand towards their car. All their friends were still inside but Nathan wanted to leave early. Not only was this Tric's 10 year anniversary, this was also their wedding anniversary give or take a few weeks but with the kidnapping and death of his father, that seemed to be put on the back burner.

"Where to Mr. Scott?"

"You'll see." Nathan pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Nathan opened the door for her as he helped her get inside their SUV, then Nathan walked over into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Before everything happened, my original plan was to bring you to Tric."

"We just came from Tric." Haley teased.

"Well it was supposed to be just us .. and that bathroom." He smirked. Haley playfully smacked his cheeks, he would never let that go despite all the crazy places Nathan took her to make love. The pool table in her office came to mind.

Pulling out of the parking lot, their hands were entwined over the center console as Haley stared aimlessly out of the streets of Tree Hill. She had been through so much these past few weeks and while they were still adjusting to their new reality, she had Nathan back, she had her family back. That's all that mattered. He quit Fortitude but Clay didn't look at all surprised and Haley was letting Brooke handle the Café and Chris the label so Haley was perfectly fine with just being with her husband for a while.

When the car finally stopped, Haley looked around to see where they are. A smile crept up to her face.

"What're we doing here?" Haley got out of the car and looked around the apartment complex they first lived in together. The place was mostly the same, except now the vinyl sidings were replaced so instead of white and blue, it was beige and red. But in the dark of night, it almost felt like they were stepping back in time.

"Come on." Nathan took her hand and led them up those familiar steps.

The door to their old apartment was painted white and the door flew open and Deb smiled at her son and daughter in law.

"Good, you're just in time. Enjoy you two." Deb gave both of them a quick hug and then stepped out. Deb had decided to stay in time longer as well, to spend time with her family.

Haley walked inside and the apartment was empty, except for the dozens of candles spread everywhere. A picnic blanket was set on the floor where Jamie and Lydia were waiting for them.

"Nathan, what is all this?" She felt her eyes start to water.

"Happy anniversary mom!" Jamie hugged her mom and Nathan motioned them over to sit on the floor.

"Happy Anniversary Hales." Nathan joined in.

There was take out from the café and Haley couldn't ask for anything better. She knew that Nathan had originally planned a big elaborate night for their wedding anniversary. After his disappearance, various merchants contacted her looking for Nathan. It broke her heart even more. But this was better than some fancy dinner at some restaurant. It was t, simple, subdued and with her favorite people in the world… whatever they did it would be perfect so long as they were together.

It was Lydia who passed out first. After eating, she walked over to her dad and rested her head on his shoulders indicating she wanted sleep and now she slept like a log. Nathan chuckled but didn't mind. He remembered when Jamie was this young and he cherished these moments forever. Pretty soon, she'll grow up as well and wouldn't need her to put her down to sleep or carry her when she was tired.

"So this is where we first lived?" Jamie asked as they walked around the place after eating.

"Actually, it was at my mom's house." Nathan said. "We moved there just before you were born."

"But we were here when I was pregnant." Haley stood up and motioned for them to follow her. Nathan carried Lydia and Jamie followed Haley to the bedroom. Turning on the light in the walk in closet, Haley looked at the back and smiled.

"It's still there." Nathan said in awe.

"What is it?" Jamie asked as he looked at the back wall and saw some curved lines.

"This was you getting bigger." Haley smiled as she remembered measuring her stomach against this wall every few weeks.

"There's a lot of memories here." Haley smiled at Nathan.

"Yeah, there are. Our wedding night for one." He winked at her and Haley felt her cheeks go red.

"And now here we are, ten years later with a son with your eyes." Haley smiled at Nathan.

"And a little girl just like her mom." Nathan held Lydia closer to him. "So many things happened here." Nathan sighed." We probably had Jamie here too." He joked.

Haley laughed and replied, "That could've been at your mom's house."

"Or the Sparkle.."

"Huh?" Jamie interrupted them.

For a second, they flinched, how can they forget Jamie was right here too.

"What're you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Haley quickly replied.

But Nathan could already see the gears of his son's mind turning. He was nine now, surely someone at school must've said something. It would've saved him.. them from this moment. He wondered if he had a spare video game to distract Jamie like he had done the last time.

"So you were pregnant with me when you were living here?"

"Yes." Haley curtly replied.

"But how? I remember when you told me you were pregnant with Lydia. How do you become pregnant?"

"I thought we answered that for you buddy."

"Yeah.. but it didn't make sense."

"Well, it's complicated Jamie." Haley added.

"You're telling me." Jamie crossed his arms, "But you know when Ms. Lauren tries to teach us something new and complicated, she shows examples of how things work. Can you explain it like that?" Jamie looked at them wide eyed. "C_an you show me_?"

Haley and Nathan locked eyes with each other and then quickly turned to their son.

"No." They said at the same time.

The End.


End file.
